The Hunger Games: The Alliance
by katwithlove
Summary: It was decreed that the Quarter Quell's Tributes shall be reaped from the existing pool of Victors. In an act of defiance and for the start of the rebellion, the Tributes must form alliances to protect the Mockingjay in the Arena. The Games are just the beginning and all of Panem is burning with them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games: The Alliance**  
 _Chapter One_

Her hands trembled, and if it was out of fear or the cold wind that was gusting through District 7, she did not know. She brought her fingertips over the bark of each tree as she passed it slowly, absorbing the last bit of sun that was left in the sky. She committed each rough fold and sharp edge of the bark to her memory. A memory that she would keep with her as the winds began to change—they were no longer flying towards the Capitol.

Octavia turned her head towards the sky, breathing in the clean fresh smell of air. Her lungs filled and it reminded her that she was alive. The grass felt soft beneath her bare feet—a habit she had picked up from her housemate. The bottoms were calloused over from the usual rough terrain that was right in her own backyard.

The nightmares had started weeks ago, when District 12's Victors began their tour of Panem. It started with a nagging feeling that she could not ignore—it told her to savor everything. Each night she dreamt of her games—of the boy from her district. She dreamt of the way his hands felt around her neck, but she did not fight this time. He would choke the life out of her and she was able to watch herself go peacefully into the night. She was not a Victor in that instant, and just another dead tribute.

She immediately wakes after she has died, and starts clawing at her neck in search of his hands. Instead her own claw marks adorned her face and neck. They were battle wounds from an invisible enemy that visited her in her dreams and whenever she closed her eyes.

The Victory Tour had ended a few days ago, and she and Johanna Mason watched as Panem's favorite couple walked back into their Victors Village hand in hand.

"They aren't together," Johanna said with a smirk.

"We don't know that," Octavia smiled back and shrugged, "I would hate to love someone and have the Capitol breathing down our necks. Maybe they don't like public displays of affection."

Johanna shook her head, "We faked how weak we were—we know how it is. That there is a faked relationship," Johanna set down the remote and left the room for the kitchen without another word.

Octavia stared at Katniss Everdeen for a long moment. She found it funny that President Snow was scared of the seventeen year old girl. They were now trying to bring order back to Panem by sending out peace keepers to each city that dared to defy them, and all of them did following The Girl on Fire's exit from her speech.

She planned to watch Panem fall to a handful of berries and wave in their direction as they crumbled to dust. She would not offer any fake condolences, but a smile filled with a threat and a promise.

"Octavia!" Johanna called to her.

The trees had become their place of peace away from the other Victors and the townspeople whom they tried to keep afloat with their own money that they won. Octavia had chosen to hide away from everyone, and only showed up the day of the reaping and then would not be seen again until the following year. She could not bear the thought of mentoring another young person to die in a war that they did not start.

She grabbed onto a trunk of a thin tree and used it to spin herself around until she was facing her friend and fellow Victor. Octavia was able to smile at her friends' improvement of health since her own games. She had been skin and bone, with short hair. She had chopped it off when she claimed that she could still feel the blood, and no one questioned her.

Johanna had refused to eat, attempting to kill herself through starvation after the Capitol killed her family. She denied and adamantly refused President Snow's offer to sell herself to the people of the Capitol. She refused to be thrown into a ring of unrelenting prostitution.

Now the haunted look that she once had was replaced with a murderous gaze that not many could hold.

Octavia knew that look, "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"There's going to be an announcement soon. Artemis called me. It seems that our escorts and stylists will be headed to everyone's individual homes. There's something going on in the Capitol," Johanna said.

"They don't know about it?" Octavia asked.

"No, they think it's for the Quarter Quell. It's not supposed to be announced for another month!" She replied exasperated.

"It's because of _her_ , isn't it?" Octavia asked.

Johanna nodded her head and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling. "You'll have to mentor the tribute this time. Clarke is too young to do it—she's just fifteen. It's hard, but you can't run from it this time."

Octavia shrugged her shoulders once again and swung around the tree one more time. Her composure was still intact, and Johanna took it for a good sign.

"Why?" Octavia questioned. "They hate me, because I killed their Victor. District 5 hates my guts and wishes that I didn't come back. They weren't rooting for the little girl. They thought I was weak and fearful, and now they are afraid of me," she replied cynically.

"We all did things we hated," Johanna moved forward and stopped Octavia from taking another turn around the tree. "I know you suffer from nightmares too," she closed her eyes in aggravation, "that Katniss Everdeen has put a giant target on all of our backs."

"She did what you and I couldn't do. She and that girl from District 10—they sparked it. Now it's our turn to choose what side of history we're going to be on," Octavia pointed out. She let go of the tree and took Johanna's arm in her own.

She was living in district 7 with Johanna since her games. Octavia cut a deal with President Snow, one that cost her, her own body and in return she did not return to District 5. During her Victory Tour she felt the anger and hatred that had festered among the people there for her. They did not expect her to live for even a day.

Octavia won the 72nd Hunger Games and a day did not pass that she didn't pray she died in that arena with the other tributes. Her last kill was her district partner, but not before he placed his hands around her neck and attempted to strangle her after she wanted them both to go home.

He was concerned with becoming a Victor, while she thought of survival.

Octavia stared at her bare feet, the mud and dirt caked between her toes, before bringing her gaze up to Johanna. "I would give up my life to do half of what she has done for Panem. The people are whispering of a rebellion, and I want to be there with them."

Johanna looked around quickly, because talk of a rebellion in public would only result in their tongue becoming detached from their bodies. They would become a slave to the Capitol, more than what they were now. No one wished for the life of an Avox.

"We have to get back—they're going to announce the games soon and you know Haymitch will call me," Johanna told her.

Octavia smiled and nodded. They began their walk through the village and towards their home. People flinched away from them and whispered their names in fear and awe. They watched as families scurried into their homes, awaiting the big announcement.

Blight greeted them at the gates, his shy disposition showing through, as his ears turned pink when Octavia smiled and said good afternoon to him. He explained that he didn't want to watch it alone, and asked to watch it with them.

"Of course you can," Octavia reassured him when Joanna rolled her eyes.

"At least we aren't up for the picking," she hissed, "Does he think this will go on for forever?" Joanna questioned.

"Let's go, Joanna."

Joanna led both Victors through her house and into the living room. Joanna and Octavia sat side by side on the couch while Blight stood behind it, pacing back and forth until the small device came from the ceiling and projected the TV onto the wall.

They leaned forward with anticipation, and hand in hand, for President Snow. The Capitol's seal was present on the screen until Caesar began talking and introduced President Snow. He walked slowly to the Podium. A white rose was tucked into his suit jacket, and he coughed to get everyone's attention. The crowd in the Capitol died down, allowing for him to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is the 75th year of the Hunger Games," the applause for the vicious game silenced him for a few moments. They were wild with want—the blood lust was there and packaged in pretty clothes and fancy jewels. "It was written that every 25 years there would be a Quarter Quell to keep things fresh for generations to come. Each Quarter Quell is marked with a special significance.

"In honor of the third Quarter Quell—75 years since we squashed the rebellion that would kill our Panem," and more applause followed his speech.

Johanna and Octavia looked to one another, and held their breaths for his next sentence.

"For this Quarter Quell, to remind us that no force is powerful enough to go against the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of Victors," Octavia's heart stopped and the world was becoming hazy, "in each district. _May the odds be ever in your favor_." He swung himself around and left the stage, leaving a shocked Capitol.

Octavia sat silently for a moment, then regained her composure. In an angry fit she threw the remote in her hands at the hologram of the Capitol and let out a scream of defiance. She began to hyperventilate and fell to her knees when her legs could not keep her standing. Her nightmare was becoming real, and she knew that she would not survive the games—not this time.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach, afraid her stomach would bubble up and release the contents of her lunch.

"NO!" Johanna screamed at the hologram. She began on her rampage and began to wreck the house—it did not matter to her, because everything belonged to Snow. She pulled pictures and frames off the walls before smashing them into the windows and mirrors in the house. The piano and larger furniture was overturned with the help of Blight.

"We're getting screwed over again by the Capitol! He thinks he can get away with this—I won't do it. I was promised," she growled. "I was promised to live out the rest of my days!"

Octavia started to claw at her ears and her scalp, praying that she had heard him wrong. He would not send them in again. Her game still felt fresh and she began to rock back and forth, as the tears slipped effortlessly down her face.

Johanna looked to her friends and began searching frantically for something in her house. She turned over her mess, searching the scattered items until she moved into her kitchen and brought out a phone. Spinning the dial she picked up the receiver and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Odair!" she yelled into the phone.

Blight looked white as a ghost, and finally sat down on the floor and rested his head in his hands.

"What's the plan? I know he has a plan, Odair," she growled. "Call Haymitch? I'm the only one who can get reaped here for women," tears were building in her eyes, "I don't think Octavia has a chance—the only other person is a young girl. You saw her the first time, so do you think this time will be any different?" she questioned.

"I'm going in," Octavia's voice was gritty.

"She just said she'll be there—we'll see you in the Capitol. Ha, tell Mags and Annie we send our love," Joanna said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and threw the receiver down on the dining room table.

Octavia brought her arms around her legs, and leaned her head back against the couch cushion. She was shaking from the adrenaline spike from her body being on auto-pilot. She knew she was going back into the arena.

Joanna moved to the floor and sat next to her in silence.

"They're screwing us over," she said with shock still in her voice.

Octavia looked over, her facial expression held nothing, but numbness. She knew what it was coming down to.

"They're going to try to kill her, and to hide it they'll kill all of us," Octavia swallowed. She shook her head and began to laugh, the situation getting to her. "We're Victors and we are scared to go back into the games. Do you think the careers are this terrified?"

"I don't know—they seem to feed off of the fear. I wouldn't be surprised if they were happy about it," Johanna spat.

"I'm not afraid you know," Octavia trailed off.

"Afraid of what?" Questioned Blight.

"To die. I'm not afraid," she supplied. "None of us should be afraid. We can do something—there has to be a law or another rule to prohibit this."

"Snow probably destroyed it by now if there was one existing," Blight sighed.

"We need to call Haymitch—get him to meet us in the Capitol somewhere. Things are changing and the Capitol knows it—Snow knows it," Johanna looked to Octavia, "Let's make them pay for it." It was decided.

She knew she would need to go home and be properly reaped by the Capitol. They would get their show when she went up on the stage. The three Victors sat on the ground as the watched the rest of the show. Caesar and his co-host discussed the Victors that were alive and able to go back into the Arena.

Johanna sat and analyzed everyone that they would have to go up against, while Octavia ignored it the best she could, until her name was called.

"Here we have Octavia Blake. She took after the previous game winner Johanna Mason," Caesar smiled.

"She seems to be residing in District Seven with her inspiration as well," said another commentator.

"Last time we had the pleasure of her company, she did say the two were good friends. She may be one of our tributes this year if not the younger Miss Clarke, who won the year before our favorite lovers. We could only be so lucky to have Octavia back once again. She was absolutely stunning! Can we pull up a photo of her?" He questioned.

Soon a photo of she and Johanna appeared on the screen from her Victory tour. She looked over her face and body, comparing it to how she looked now. If it was possible she looked thinner and perhaps more sickly.

"She was fearless—a determination we had not seen since Finnick Odair! Which brings us to our next possible tribute," she stopped listening at that point and he trailed off as she listened to Blight mumbling to himself.

Johanna and Octavia fell asleep next to each other on the floor of the living room, as all of their previous games played and flashed on the screen. The lack of sleep from staying up late did not prepare them for the horrid sounds of peace keepers smashing their fists against their door.

She was unable to grab many of her things besides one bag, before they grabbed her by her upper arms and began to drag her out of the house and towards the train.

"I'll bring them!" Johanna called out. Octavia was grateful as she was thrown onto the train.

Almatheia was waiting on the train, done up and proper, in the bar car. She had been Octavia's escort from District 5.

"My dear! Come here," She quickly pulled Octavia into a bone crushing hug as she stumbled forward in her pointed heels. Octavia was taken back by her kindness—she hadn't seen her in years. "Lear is here as well! Oh, he will love to see you."

"It's nice to see you Almatheia. Lear will have his hands full as will you I suppose. I haven't been home since, and I do not think they will take kindly to me," Octavia expressed her reservations about returning home.

"Nonsense, you are a Victor. You are not to run from them, but they should be grateful for you. You gave them a whole year of flourishing!" she insisted.

"They do not see it like that," Octavia explained.

A door opened and Lear walked through, "they do not need to be concerned. We are here for you, Octavia."

Octavia gave him a genuine smile and rushed into his waiting arms. He had been her first and only friend in the Capitol during her games, despite Almatheia being considered one now. They did not get along at first. She laid her head on his chest and he rubbed her back affectionately. He was older than her and took her under his wing like a big brother. His pale skin contrasted against his bright blue hair. He had also acquired quite a few new piercings from what Octavia could see.

"You will be electric and take the Capitol by storm. The Girl on Fire will even be staring at you when I am done," he challenged.

"Like I said," she huffed, "you have your work cut out for you. Do you think you can handle it?"

He laughed and pushed her away from him playfully, "Cinna isn't the only one with tricks up his sleeves—he also asked for help on his new costume. We may not outdo her, but you'll shine brightly like her. I have a vision and you need to help me fulfill it."

"My body is yours to dress," Octavia conceded.

"Always what we like to hear," Amaltheia cut in, "but now it's time to talk strategy. They know you are not weak anymore. You and Johanna will have to drop that. We're going to work on your new image."

Octavia nodded in compliance. She doubted that the Capitol would believe her innocent remarks and face now that she had exposed herself to everyone. They knew her strategy and they would be weary of her and Johanna. An alliance would not be made easy.

"I also have a message from Haymitch, for you," Almatheia looked around.

"What is he saying?"

"The Mockingjay is happening," she whispered low in Octavia's ear. No peacekeeper or citizen of the Capitol would hear them.

"Who told you?" Octavia questioned her, trying to keep her voice low.

She looked around and at Lear, "Effie—she is their Escort. She's not doing too well with the way her Victors were treated and we do not wish to see ours go into the games either. He will have a meeting for everyone who is in when the time comes."

"Tell Effie that I'm in—anything I can do," she looked at the plate in front of her. "I have nothing left. I'll do it."

"You have everything left," Lear slapped his hands on the table. "You could win this thing, damn it, Octavia. You have the rest of your life—believe in yourself. Amaltheia and I have always believed in you—ever since you volunteered for that girl. We knew you could make it, so why can't you?" he asked her.

Octavia didn't have an answer, at least not one that would sooth or please him. Instead she switched the subject and asked how she was going to get sponsors this year, but in the back of her mind she was planning. They sat around the table as the train blurred on the tracks, taking her home, and sentencing her to her fate all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunger Games: The Alliance**  
 _Chapter Two_

The train was there one minute and gone the next, and the world blurred as they passed through District 7 and District 6. Octavia sat in the train car, in the very back, in front of a large bay window. She concluded it must have been an attempt to create a sun room for the people of the Capitol. It was another touch of 'so-called' elegance and luxury that they could afford to lavish on something that was already beyond their means.

She lounged on the large seat, the span of the entire window, and cherished the sun as it kissed her olive skin.

It had been more than one occasion when Lear and Amaltheia joined her in the car and talked strategy. They had come to the conclusion that she would be indifferent to the whole thing. She tired of talking about her behavior, but was glad that she would be able to be herself during these games. She couldn't put on a false face for a crowd of blood thirsty aristocrats. For her it took more effort than what she put in to being in the actual arena.

It was also a much more dangerous game. In the arena you had an objective—survive—and all they were forced to do was kill one another and keep themselves alive despite the elements. In the Capitol there were rules and manners that had to be observed, and it was a far more risky game to play with.

She had played all sides of the game and came out on top, but there was never a guarantee that she would live.

"We're coming to your District—so we should get you dressed, Octavia. It will be almost time for the Reaping when we get there," Lear called from the doorway. He was leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and a solemn look on his face.

Octavia took one last look at the sun, then moved towards him with unsteady feet. "I'm ready," she said. In a flicker of a moment she almost believed it herself, but she could not lie forever.

"You are," he echoed.

Lear brought her into one of their spare rooms and began to show her which part of the outfit went where. There was no modesty or privacy between them as she began to undress and then dressed in the clothes he had made.

Amaltheia had come in moments later to help her as well. He had her dressed in an all-black romper and shoulder pads that had gold spikes and chains hanging from them. She had seen fashion like it back in the Capitol during her extended _visits_. However, they were not so dangerous and large as hers were.

His assistants began to braid the sides of her hair, pulling it tight against her scalp and let the rest gather in the back. One side was done while the other flowed over her shoulder in long waves and had gold shimmered flecks running through it.

Octavia hadn't anticipated the emotion of her team and on occasion they would sniffle and leave the room, claiming to have forgotten something.

Her makeup was dark, and her icy stare made her look more dangerous.

Lear cupped her face and smiled down at her, "You look like an angel of war. I have had the privilege of watching you grow from when you were first here until now, and I've never had a Tribute or Victor make me so proud."

Octavia pushed him off of her with a teasing tone, "You're becoming too nice, Lear. You need to stop hanging out with Theia." She pushed the comment away, too many emotions ran through her, and her awkward disposition took over. She had never been one to take compliments.

"I do look incredible. This will be a good thing—the other Victors will see who's reaped after. This makes me look like I'm competition for them," Octavia concluded.

"Even without all of this, you would be the fiercest," Amaltheia spoke softly. She quickly pressed the wrinkles out of her top and wiped the few tears that started to fall down her face. Her gold eyelashes were turning a dark black, her natural hair color. Octavia felt for her. Every year she would pick who was sacrificed to the Capitol's games, and this year she would send her friend to her death.

Octavia reached out and took Amaltheia's hand in her own, their skin contrasting against one another's. Octavia was olive, but Amaltheia's skin was a rich dark brown with blue undertones. It was a vivid contrast when Lear placed his arm around both of them, him being the fairest of the three. They were all so different in appearance, and background. Lear had come from the Textile District at a young age and Almatheia born into District 1 before becoming an Escort. They all shared a common goal this year, just like they had a few years prior—this goal was more important. It was bigger than the three of them and their few differences.

"We are very proud of you, please, just know that," Amaltheia cupped her mouth and turned her face into Lear's neck.

Octavia rubbed her shoulder affectionately, "I know—I will always know."

Theia nodded into Lear's neck and he ushered Octavia to go towards the train's exit, claiming that he would settle Theia down enough for them to walk out together.

She waited patiently for the train to be at a full stop when the doors began to open. The light crept inside the train compartment, starting at her feet and slowly rising with the door. She swallowed hard and stood rigid in place, her muscles tensing up as District 5 was revealed to her, or rather she was exposed to them. She could not turn on her heels and hide until they entered the compartment with her—she refused to be seen as a coward.

"Head up," she saw Lear and Theia move from the next car into hers. Their fingers threaded together, and he gave her a silent nod to start moving.

"Just breathe," she said under her breath and began the trek down the trains steps.

She stepped onto District 5's soil and became increasingly unnerved at her thoughts. She was home, but she couldn't call it that. It was just a place she had grown up and now it was a distant memory. Her home was somewhere else—with someone else.

Amaltheia and Lear led Octavia and the team through the crowd that had stopped to watch their Victor.

Octavia could see the young Victor, Clarke, standing up on the stage. Her mother stood next to her, coddling the young girl and fixing her fishtail braids. She had been granted access that would be revoked once they were on TV.

They approached the stage and the peacekeepers quickly ushered the mother away, as she tried to hold onto her daughter with shaky hands, reassuring her of her love. The woman glared at Octavia as they passed each other, but Octavia only gave her a grievous nod. She did not think she could convey her plan through one look, but the district would have to put their trust in her. Something, as she observed them, that they would not do lightly.

Her heels clicked with every step until she stood next to Clarke.

"Good luck," Clarke mumbled.

Octavia looked out at the girls mother and then to the daughter and sighed, "I don't need it. You'll sleep in your own bed tonight, Clarke."

The girl looked up at her with wide eyes," I could get picked—I am—I am a Victor too!"

"You could get picked, but that doesn't mean anything," Octavia rolled her eyes with a sad smile. She shoved her hands deep in her pockets after the peacekeepers had moved to the stage to take their DNA. The crowd was gathered and it would soon be time to go live to the Capitol.

"Welcome, welcome…to the 75th Hunger Games," Almatheia began speaking, but her voice didn't carry the optimistic tone that Octavia was used to. Her voice mirrored the heartbroken expression on her face, but she couldn't quite cry. It wouldn't be wise to show any other emotion but joy in front of the Capitol and their dogs.

"I'm here to announce this years tributes," her voice shook, "as always—ladies, ladies first." Amaltheia stared at the bowl in front of her and then back to her two Victors. She slowly placed her hand inside of the bowl and picked a name.

"Clarke—"

Octavia stepped forward quickly, and pushed clarke back behind her. "I volunteer as Tribute!" she shouted out and looked straight into the camera that had begun to circle her. She placed her hands behind her back in a military stance, then looked down at the girl. "I volunteer as Tribute," she said in a softer tone. "Go to your mother—she's worried for you," Octavia nodded towards the girl's mother who was a shaking mess.

Clarke ran from the stage and into her mothers arms.

"Our female Tribute this year is Octavia Blake, winner of the 72nd Hunger Games," Theia announced.

The mother stared back at Octavia and brought three fingers to her lips, kissed them, then raised them high in the air. Others had slowly joined her, making Octavia uncomfortable. She could not tell them to stop—it had already begun as peacekeepers moved through the crowds.

"The male Victor, Jasper Lincoln!"

She turned to her district partner and quickly shook his hand. His hand was sweaty—and his face paler than normal. She observed the way his knees looked as if they were going to buckle if he put any more weight on them. He was much older than she, middle-aged if she could guess. He had been a recluse in the Victor's village as well. It was suggested that he had such servere PTSD that he was unstable to do anything but sit in his living room and stare at the wall.

She did not pity the District as they continued to fight against the peacekeepers—the Victory tour should have been warning enough not to defy the Capitol in the present. They had brought up the rebellious symbol and now would be punished.

Octavia did not flinch until they knocked Clarke to the ground and began to pull her mother away.

"Hey! Quit it," she jumped from the platform and began running towards the peacekeepers. "She's the mother of the Victor! You can't do this—Clarke needs her," she screamed and began to dodge the oncoming peacekeepers who attempted to subdue her.

She heard a shot from behind her, but kept going—pushing past the crowd until a peacekeeper grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground.

"I'm bringing her in," he said sternly into his mic and then pulled her up to her feet. Another peacekeeper came to his aid, and held her other arm as they dragged her through the crowd and back towards the train.

"No! Stop this! You cant—you can't do this to them, it's not their fault!" Octavia screamed obscenities at them. They did not stop until they reached the train and tossed her into the car, against the hard metal and shut the door. She heard two more shots and screamed, and began to bang on the door. When another shot echoed inside the train she raced to a window to see the damage.

Three bodies laid on the ground, and none of them were peacekeepers.

She stumbled back and placed her hand over her mouth. _I am not afraid,_ she chanted to herself in her head. It would become her mantra for the rest of her life. _I am not afraid._

"Octavia!" a voice echoed. "Octavia, are you here? Oh! Octavia—you're alright," Amaltheia looked her over as she rushed to her side.

"Where is Jasper?" Octavia questioned.

Amaltheia's eyes began to water and looked around. "They shot him—claimed he planned the riot. They shot him first and Miss Clarke's mother right after. On television, too!"

Octavia shook her head and looked out towards the window. Guilt was written on her features, "Lear?"

"He's on the phone with Haymitch. Miss Everdeen has had the same problem as you. District 7 has had similar problems and District 10. They've executed many people today."

"They're really going to kill us, aren't they? It has to be all of us—we're all threats to the Capitol. They know the strong Victors are going into the games, to protect the weaker ones. Just for the sake of killing Katniss and anyone that can ally with her," Octavia spat as she began to pace the room. "I won't let them get away with this, Theia!"

"They won't, but you have to play this smart—think of your life and the lives you can affect. Just play their game—you know they want a show," Amaltheia said ashamed.

Lear walked into the room, "A show is what they're going to get. When we arrive we're going to meet up with Haymitch and a few other Tributes. There is a lot to discuss," the implication rang heavy through the air and Octavia stared at him for a long moment until he nodded. They were going to do this.

She was aware that the Capitol could have been listening and diverted their conversation, "Alright—what torture do you have in mind this time? I swear I've been keeping up with waxing," Octavia smirked.

Lear laughed and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Your usual, Miss Blake," he teased. Octavia shuddered. They had bathed her four times in cold water during their process and even colored her hair. They had plucked every last hair off of her that could not be taken off by wax. They had even given her a liquid that tanned her skin and evened it out. She would never get over the strange things the Capitol did for the sake of what they thought was beautiful.

The day had gone by and they traveled back to the Capitol faster than they had gone away from it. Octavia suspected it had to do with all of the Riots that were beginning to break out. Amaltheia refused to show her who was reaped until she could be sat down with Johanna to watch the tapes. She claimed that it would overwhelm her for the moment—Octavia thought she was keeping something from her.

"She's not, but it will be confusing and you'll have Johanna to explain who the Victors are who you don't know. You've only won a bit ago and haven't tried to mentor any new tributes," Lear explained.

Octavia glared, "fine, but I could have been better prepared if you had just let me watch them."

"You're about as prepared as you'll ever get, so use this time to rest," he reassured her. Octavia couldn't rest. She couldn't bring herself to sleep or close her eyes for fear that her nightmares would return to her instantly.

 _All the more reason to,_ she thought.

Instead she kept herself busy with small things and tried to write down lists of things she would do if she survived. She would move from district to district and see how other's lived and along the way she would find someone to spend her time with, besides Johanna. She would leave Panem and run as far away as her feet would carry her, the danger of becoming and Avox be damned. She would never participate in another set of games again.

She spent time in the back of the car once more, and watched as the sun would rise and fall through the day until they arrived at the Capitol.

"I'm Octavia Blake. I'm from District 5. I have no family, but I'm not alone," she repeated to herself in the night when no one came to her aid as she screamed. Johanna was not there—she was not there to rub her back and sooth her when she tried to fight for more sleep. She was alone, but she wasn't. She didn't need to be alone once she was back with the people who understood.

They knew how the faces plagued their nightmares and their last actions were the ones that they would remember. The way the children from each district screamed as they took their last breath and then silence followed.

She would hate the Capitol forever.

"Octavia," Lear began to nudge her shoulder gently. She was startled awake and quickly grabbed for something to defend herself. He quickly held up his hands in surrender and backed away from her, "Whoa there! It's just me," he apologized.

"No, I'm sorry—I should have known."

"Don't ever apologize for defending yourself—I should have known better at this point, okay?" He gently tapped her chin and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We're here aren't we?" she asked before flopping back down onto the bed and rolled over. She hugged the pillow to her chest and buried her face in the silk sheets.

He nudged her again, "Afraid so—it's time to go in an hour. Amaltheia will have a conniption if you aren't ready to leave soon."

"We can't have that," she mumbled into the blanket.

"Her schedule isn't so bad if you look at it like a long day. It means one more day you're not in that place," he said.

She ran a hand over her face and through her hair before looking back at him, "you can't actually believe that, right?"

"Every damn word," he promised.

Octavia shook her head and got out of bed, "She's rubbing off on you. I'm not sure I like you with this attitude," she said. Her attention was on the simple outfit that he had laid out for her. She pulled on a simple pair of jeans and knee high boots.

"I'm keeping with the black theme," he motioned to her black tank top and bomber jacket.

"It's a good theme," she said softly and stared at herself in the mirror. He had taught her how to apply makeup, so she applied it lightly and let him fix her braids on the side of her head. It made her hair look fuller and longer almost.

They had a comfortable silence between them as they finished and moved towards the exit of the train. They were still moving and were ready to move through the city and into the Capitol. She shivered and quickly began to move around, mumbling to herself that she wasn't afraid.

"Remember, no smiles or anything! We're pissed and we want them to know it," Lear instructed her as the crowds grew louder around their train. She nodded and turned away from him and towards the door, ready to take everything in.

"I have been kept in a cage all of my life—this is my time," she said decidedly and stood at the door with Lear and Amaltheia at her sides. The door opened and she was bombarded with the smells of potent perfumes and the bright sunlight and glitter that seemed to hang in the air. It was different than the Districts—it was an animal of it's own.

She didn't take her time as she marched confidently off of the platform, and the camera's began to circle her once again. She moved through the throng of people effortlessly and without regard to if they were screaming her name or not. They had been promised a life of their own after they won, a verbal agreement—a contract—that the Capitol had violated.

The crowds were wild and shouted her name with enthusiasm, men, women, and children all the same.

Her eyes stayed forward on her target, the apartment complex, and she paid them no mind. They had upgraded the facility, but the outside still looked the same after these years. She could hear another train, come from behind and she stopped.

Turning around she saw Haymitch and the star-crossed lovers get off the train. Their faces just as hard as hers.

"Haymitch!" she called a few times over the crowds until he faced her. His flirty smile was back on his face. He was one of the biggest flirts she had ever met, but she knew it was an act alone—besides his kindness, and his heart and eyes were only for one special Escort.

Effie was behind him with the two Tributes, cooing and making sure they made a nice impression.

"Well, well Pocahontas, look at you. Just as beautiful as ever, and I'm guessing just as deadly? How was your reaping?" He questioned.

Octavia scoffed, "About as fun as the first time. They killed my district partner, so I'm here all alone. Theia and Lear were here somewhere—but it seems they went inside already. Walk me to the apartments?" She questioned.

He bowed his head and held out his arm for her. They walked forward together as people began to chant Katniss's name and her moniker. Octavia was disgusted as children screamed that they wanted to volunteer as Tribute.

"How are they dealing?" she questioned.

"About as good as can be expected," He spoke softly. His eyes looked over her and rested on the gold chain necklace that she wore. "It looks like you've been informed," he said with a smile. She touched the chain that Lear insisted she wear for the rest of the games, no matter her costume. He had called it a small team emblem, but at Haymitch's reaction she knew. It was a symbol to others who knew—who was involved.

She looked around and saw a few peacekeepers watching them intensely, "Introduce me to your Tributes. Remember to talk me up," she smiled.

They waited just in the entrance of the apartments until Katniss and Peeta had arrived, with Effie bringing them through.

"Octavia!" Effie smiled with delight.

"Effie, as beautiful as ever and your hair color is lovely," Octavia complimented. She gave Effie a small wink and turned to the two younger Tributes.

"You must be the Girl on Fire, I've heard so much about you. I'm Octavia Blake. District 5," she held her hand out for Katniss to shake. Katniss stared at her hand apprehensively. "I swear I won't bite," she teased the girl. Katniss shook her hand with hesitation, and Octavia gave her a sincere smile. She turned to Peeta and shook his hand as well.

"I'll see you two at the Tribute parade. I hope Cinna has put you in fire again, but until then," Octavia bowed her head and turned on her heel. Walking quickly away from them and towards the elevators.

She could hear Katniss and Peeta questioning Haymitch about her and it made her smile. She could ally herself with them. Katniss was as apprehensive of strangers as she was, but Peeta knew how to fake his.

She waited for the elevator, hoping to go to Johanna's room.

"Octavia!" She turned to see Johanna with a smile on her face.

She ran to her friend and embraced her.

"Haymitch is towards the front promoting Katniss and Peeta. I need your help before we do anything else. Lear wouldn't let me watch who the other Tributes were, he said he didn't know enough about them," Octavia groaned.

"The reaping was pretty bad, but we can cover that now. These assholes," she said it louder, "have got the best mix of us here. We couldn't have even dreamed of something better." Her grin was filled with mischievous intent and it gave hope to Octavia.

Johanna pulled her into the elevator and pressed the button to the 7th floor. They stood there as the elevator moved up the floors and she could breathe again, the games were beginning and she knew how to play them—she would play them like the fiddle they were. They would be alright, she reminded herself and squeezed Johanna's hand with affection. They were sisters, both alone with no family—but together they made a makeshift pair.

She would try to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hunger Games: The Alliance**  
 _Chapter Three_

"Johanna, you can't be serious. She filed her teeth after the games?" Octavia spluttered. She stared up at the screen and Enobaria and Brutus held their hands high in the air as the crowd chanted their name. They egged them on with their own war cries. The careers seemed to be excited to go back into the Games, or they had an easier time accepting it. Octavia didn't know if she should have been afraid, or just disgusted at their displays.

Johanna nodded, "It's easier to rip people's throats out—she's gone off the other edge instead of self-loathing." She began flipping through the Tributes, most of which Octavia could recognize. However, she didn't know who allies, something Johanna seemed to know was. They went over each Victor's weakness and strength, planning on pulling certain people into their group.

They were once meaningless stats that she didn't need to pay attention to. She had done her time in the games, and everything about them seemed to blur after. She didn't need to go back into the games and she hadn't mentored. It was just more memorization over people who were already dead.

When Johanna stopped on District 4, Octavia rose from her seat. "Mags volunteered!" she shouted, and waved her hand towards the screen in disbelief. She watched Finnick Odair take Mags into his arms and rub her back in a soothing manner as Annie Cresta broke down beside them after her name had been called.

She rubbed her temple, as her anger began to get the best of her. "This is utter bullshit—how can she go back into the games?" She questioned.

Johanna shrugged, "She volunteered for Annie—the girl is isn't all there and Mags is."

"Bullshit—Annie shouldn't have let her. I know she isn't there, but we can't protect Mags _and_ Katniss," Octavia hissed. "I'm not letting Mags die, she deserves to die in peace and not from being killed by a career or the arena itself," Octavia ranted.

She was on edge and twitchy. She yearned to be in the training room in the hand-to-hand combat section. She flexed her fingers every so often, and stalked the room like a caged predator, failing in her attempts to calm herself. That's what she was, a caged predator, something to be revered and afraid of by the way she was able to kill without blinking.

Johanna moved through the rest of the footage and Octavia could see why she was excited about the other Tributes. They had either been friends with Johanna before her own games, or she knew they were smart, strong, and wrathful. Each of them had a reason to loathe the Capitol and wish for its downfall.

Her irritation only grew further as she watched each of the Districts Riots. Despite their earlier interactions with the peacekeepers they still took the risk of trying to defy the Capitol—it was courageous. Octavia had grown a new found respect for Panem.

The peacekeepers stormed the screens like soldiers and disposed of those in their paths by either execution or fear.

"We'll get them back Octavia, in the end. It's almost time for the Victor's parade—we should go start getting ready. If my stylist puts me in a tree one more time," Johanna threatened. "I'll throw myself from my chariot and let the horses run me over." She rolled her eyes and moved from the couch.

Octavia laughed. Their District had always dressed as trees or lumberjacks, and neither was a flattering look. She was surprised when Johanna first appeared in the same themed costume at her crowning ceremony. Her surprise turned to amusement when she showed up to the Capitol each time in the theme. Her stylist was unoriginal and didn't seem to mind keeping her whole wardrobe within the same theme.

She ran her hand over her face and trailed over her braid, "I have trust in Lear to make me look absolutely Capitol," Octavia grinned.

Johanna gave a mocking laugh, "I hope he turns you into an ugly power worker." She pressed the elevator and the women waited.

"That's just rude and uncalled for," Octavia sang.

Their relationship was a naturally teasing one, and they shared a similar sense of humor. It was planted in the devastating truth that they were expendable. The Capitol used them for amusement, but even if they were beloved, they were interchangeable with the rest of the Victors.

Inside the elevator was Mags, coming down from the top floor. Her grey hair was in a long braid down her back, and the women were excited to see their longtime friend. Octavia pulled the woman into her arms and hugged her hard, trying to convey all of her emotions into the one action. Johanna hesitated, she could not be seen to love anyone, and rubbed Mags shoulder with affection.

"Oh Mags!" Octavia cupped her face and laid her forehead against the older woman's' for a moment, "I'm so sorry you have to be here—if I was there, you wouldn't be here. I'm so sorry," Octavia whispered over and over again. Mags had been her first true friend, and was the first Mentor from an outside District to approach her and introduce herself. Where her Mentor had failed, Mags had stepped in. She taught her how to cope with her life afterwards and took care of her night terrors for the first few months.

Mags shook her head and took Octavia's hands in her own, then placed them over her heart with a big smile on her face.

"You know I will do anything, please know that. I'm your ally, alright? Finnick doesn't have to accept it, but I'm your ally first and foremost," Octavia exclaimed. Mags nodded her head and began to stroke Octavia's hair with affection, before pointing to the braid on the side of her head.

Octavia smiled and backed away from her. She took her hand and tentatively touched the braid with a smile, "It was Lear's idea. It's to help it not get in the way when we're in the Arena—it also looks rather nice," she confessed.

Mags gave a nod of approval.

"It does look good on you Octavia," said casually. "What she said, Mags. We're here to help each other and I suspect you're aware," Johanna gently tapped the side of her hair, where Mags had a gold clip in her hair.

Mags nodded and took both of their hands in her own, squeezing them tight.

They escorted Mags through the training room, and towards the area where each would be styled. They were small cubicles and between them was a larger area for bathing and bigger parts of their beauty treatments.

The careers were on their usual prowl, examining every possible person they wanted to bring into their circle. It unnerved Octavia, the way they eyed Mags, staring at her like a piece of meat ready for a slaughter. Johanna and Octavia tightened their grip on her and stared down the career pack. They were just as Capitol as the rest of them.

Octavia stopped Mags from going into the room and gave her another hug, wrapping her arms around Mags shoulders. "I want you to know that if anything happens—you have done so much for me. No one can ever come close to the kindness you've shown me," Octavia sniffled. Mags nodded her head and gave Octavia a kiss on her forehead. She touched her finger to Octavia's chest and then touched her own with a smile.

"I know," Octavia nodded.

Mags left into the room and they could see her stylist still working on something, "Make her look good!" Johanna called, before they shut the door.

"I wouldn't want to listen to you either," Octavia smiled.

They stayed outside for a few minutes, chatting about the careers and what alliances they could see them making, if any. Octavia saw Lear appear out of their door and tap his wrist, while shooting her a pointed look. Octavia gave him a guilty smile before focusing on Johanna.

"He's going to come over here if I don't leave," she sighed. She loved Lear, but he had a knack for making himself known at the worst moments, including when strategy was being made.

Johanna huffed, "I don't like my stylist though—why do you have to like yours?"

"He's a Victor maker, that's why. I have to look my best to ignore the crowds," Octavia laughed.

Johanna began walking towards her room, "The way you talk is going to get us executed!" she called over her shoulder than turned around, still walking backwards to her room. Her usual defiant smirk was splayed across her face.

"Johanna, you forgot. We're already dead!" Octavia shot back, and began her walk to her room. Lear was tapping his foot anxiously as she approached and opened the door for her. It was just as she remembered, and down to the last detail.

It was a small room with a few tables inside and on each cart had enough products to last an entire district a lifetime. They had four hours to get ready, but only two of them were needed—the rest of the time was used to gain sponsors if you didn't have them already.

"You, are not another dead tribute—"

"—I know! It's called humor, Lear. Johanna and I share a very dark humor," Octavia defended herself. "It just makes the whole thing easier. You can't be afraid of death if you're joking about it."

Lear began moving through his drawings at her statement, and finally pulled one out and handed her the laminated paper. Depicted was a small drawing of her with a black lace body suit on and the same type of shoulder pads from her previous outfit. Large chunky wooden bangles were shown on the drawings wrist and the shoes were accompanied with black knee high stockings.

The page itself glimmered and sparkled, and she stared at the outfit with awe.

"You're going to have parts of the lace light up with electricity, and it will run around the body suit at random. Many of the other tributes will be dressed in one attribute of their District. You however will also have thunder. I'll have the control switch of it, so you don't have to worry about it.

"I want to make a statement. You aren't from the power district—you _are_ the power district," He explained.

"It's perfect, but do you have it?" she wondered.

Lear looked offended, "How can I show this to my favorite Victor, and then not have it?" He questioned.

Octavia laughed and nodded, "fair enough."

The team was unleashed on her once again, but their work was done with haste and precision. It was not laid back and done with ease like the last time. They re-dyed her hair into a darker, chocolate brown, and tanned her skin. She was a shade darker than normal, and it seemed to even out her overall skin tone. They plucked each hair that couldn't be viciously pulled from her with hot wax.

The process was tedious and straining, and it didn't help that her stylists would give her looks of pity and be forced to excuse themselves from her.

They painted her nails and elongated them, something she would remove when it came to going into the games. They pulled both of her sides back, braiding them and letting the rest of her hair flow down her back. It created a halo, or rather a lion's mane.

"I don't know if this is what the picture looked like," she worried.

"It's what the women from Old Norse Mythology looked like. I had to do some slight digging in the Capitol's library, but some of our ancestors were once warriors for a purpose. Their women had braids in their hair like this," Lear smiled. "Your campaign is based off of it, and the angel of war looks well on you."

He dismissed her fears and began to finish the tweaks he had made on her body suit, "now this should do it," he said. "I've cut a hole near your chest so that the necklace can be seen by other Victors."

A loud banging startled them all, and the room fell silent to its dangerous noise.

Lear quickly looked to Octavia and pressed his finger to his lips, and motioned for her to stand behind the curtain. It was unusual to have someone interrupt the time Tributes took to dress and prepare themselves for the parade. It could only have meant a few things.

"Hello?" Lear questioned. He opened the door gently and stood in front of it, shielding the rest of the room from the interrupters view.

"It's just me!" Amaltheia pushed her way into the room. "Effie said Octavia came this way, and I have something to add to her dress."

Octavia came out from behind the curtain, letting her muscles relax. Amaltheia smiled and walked over to her Victor.

"You scared us," Octavia let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get this to you right away," she pressed a gold ring into Octavia's hand. She began inspecting it, before placing it on her middle finger with ease.

"It's Effie's token, besides her hair. She said to show it to Peeta and he'll know what it means," Amaltheia explained in a hushed tone. She hugged Octavia once more, before standing next to Lear.

The ring on her finger carried a heavier weight and with each passing second it was becoming more real. They were all part of something bigger, in the grand scheme of things.

Lear and Amaltheia began talking, and Octavia drowned out their conversation until Lear's voice became clearer.

"…we have to get her dressed now. She's going to be fine, Theia," she heard Lear.

She moved back behind the curtain and began to undress. She inspected her body as she pulled her clothes off and was handed new things. The body suit slid over her body with ease, and her back was exposed down to her lower back. She did not see that part of the costume, and a few of her injuries from the first game could be seen over the middle of her back.

Her lightning had begun, shimmering and moving through the fabric as if it was meant to do that. Her body felt electric, and she felt it hum with power.

The crew began to fluff her hair up further and placed her accessories on her wrists, along with the necklace, and fixed her makeup. It was a striking contrast between her hazel eyes and the black around her eyes.

Amaltheia cried out, "You look so beautiful."

Octavia blushed at her compliment and shrugged it off. She had rarely felt beautiful, and in fact she felt rather plain when in comparison to the women who came before her and then after her. She turned in front of the mirror, and with a content sigh she could appreciate her outfit. In that light she looked radiant, and never had she felt it before.

"I feel great—I would love it a bit more if it wasn't for this parade," she laughed bitterly.

Lear placed his large hands on top of her collar bone, "In spite of that—the outfit is beautiful, but it's only enhancing what was already there."

The crew nodded in agreement and whispered encouragement as she did another spin in the mirror. She made her way to the door and placed her hand on the handle, before turning to look at them.

"Wish me luck?" she asked.

Lear started, "You don't need it, but because you—"

"—good luck!" Amaltheia interrupted.

Octavia smiled and opened the door. She moved through the apartments and towards the front where the peacekeepers were. The tributes were not to be seen by the public until it was time to introduce them formally and start the games.

Mags was already standing there in a beautiful green silk and sequined dress. Her hair in long waves with gold accessories. Katniss Everdeen was at her side talking, and Octavia was grateful, because the career pack seemed to already be there. It seemed to be a first for many things, as they usually stayed in their suits until the last minute. They were pampered peacocks, who cared for nothing other than a good appearance.

They would be taking cars to the Capitol square.

"Mags!" Octavia called out, "You look so beautiful," she smiled and held her hand out to help Mags give her a spin. Mags appeared bashful and took Octavia's hand in her own.

Katniss looked between them, a look of puzzlement across her face. "Are you two friends?" she questioned.

"Mags and I go way back to my game. She helped me through a very rough time, and I would protect her with my life," Octavia proclaimed. Her friendly smile did not leave her face, but the undertone and bite of her words was made clear. If Katniss was looking for an alliance, she would have to deal with both of them.

"It's good that you have friends like Octavia and Haymitch," Katniss pondered. It didn't add up inside her head. How someone who appeared so blood thirsty and vicious inside of the arena could be gentle and caring for someone one who was physically weaker and could not offer any support back.

"The peacekeepers are coming, you should head to your car," Octavia warned.

"I'll see you two at the parade then," Katniss nodded and walked back over to Peeta who seemed to be having an intense conversation with Finnick Odair.

Johanna made her way past the careers with a few insults thrown, and she was seething. She pushed a morphling out of her way and scowled.

"I'm a fucking tree again! I can't—I'm throwing myself from the chariot, and you! Look at you! You look so damn good, and I hate you. I can't believe I'm another tree. Blight is a lumber jack!" Johanna threw a hissy fit, before stomping over to their car. Lear had arranged for Octavia to be escorted to the square in District 7's car. She had no partner, and in return was able to sit with Blight and Johanna.

She gave Mags an apologetic smile and helped her into District 4's car, before moving back to her own and sliding in with Johanna.

The drive was quick, and they were escorted from the cars to the holding center. Octavia stuck to Johanna and Mags with caution. Her main concern was keeping the careers away from Mags while Finnick was winning sponsors for them. Johanna and Octavia didn't care much for sponsors now, but their District need it and they couldn't fault him for his precautions.

Katniss and Peeta stayed together while the Careers eyed them up.

Johanna was also eyeing them, and a smirk played on her lips.

"I told you," she mouthed.

"They're together as far as we know—she looks so protective of him," Octavia muttered. They had this conversation each day during the 74th Hunger Games.

"We're protective of each other, and I don't see myself banging you anytime soon," Johanna said bluntly. "He's kind of cute too—do you think she would share?"

Octavia snorted, attracting attention from a few people, "I highly doubt it, sweetheart. As for not banging me—you wouldn't even know where to start," Octavia teased. She ran one of her hands from the top of her breast down to her thigh in a seductive manner.

A low whistle came from behind them, and she turned her head to see Finnick standing with a sugar cube in his mouth and his bro raised in a suggestive manner.

"Now, isn't this a sight. Who do you think could start on that?" he inquired.

Octavia groaned, "No one here, Odair. You're barking up the wrong tree."

She had met him once before, and he had shamelessly flirted with her along with every other female Victor that was presented to him. She had watched him dance with almost every eligible woman at the President's mansion during her Victory part. He floated from dance partner to another and for at times would disappear without a word.

The Capitol adored him. The men wanted to be like him, while the women wanted to be the accessory on his arm.

"That's not very nice, and you don't look happy to see me at all," he concluded.

Johanna snickered, "Your reputation always proceeds you, Odair."

"Reputation? You mean that I'm devilishly handsome and humble" He questioned and Octavia shook her head.

"Your ego," she quipped.

"Ah, that—I have to say you aren't known for that little girl act you put on either. I've heard quite a few rumors about you, Miss Blake. Your temper proceeds you, and maybe I should be the one weary of your company," he concluded and popped another sugar cube into his mouth, as he approached them. He stood on Octavia's other side and looked towards Mags. "You look radiant as always, and I'm sure you will outshine Everdeen."

"We were just telling her that," Johanna said.

Finnick turned to her and gave her a look over before cracking a smile, "You on the other hand look like a tree."

"Shut up, Odair! At least I have on clothes. Can you even call those pants?" Johanna sassed. Octavia then noticed his lack of attire and had to look away. He was in nothing but a small net and some cloth around his waist and top of his thighs. A gold sea shell necklace hung around his neck, and his hair looked like it had been blown around by the wind.

"I can't help it if they'd rather see more of me—though I'm not complaining that District 5 has gotten racier this year," he grinned.

"Its high fashion," Octavia defended.

"The lace work is wonderful—reminds me of a net I made a few years back," he reached out for her side and ran his fingers over the lace, the electricity running through his fingers. "Though it's a shame that window isn't any lower," he said in a teasing manner.

"You're a pig," Octavia snorted.

"I prefer the term Honest," he finally took his hand away from her side and looked towards District 12. "Who wants to come bother the star-crossed lovers?" He questioned, but did not wait for anyone to answer before stalking towards them.

"Mags, how do you put up with him?" Johanna laughed and Mags shook her head. "Octavia, you should go save the Girl on Fire. She looks like she's drowning. He's a lot to take in—Go!" Johanna insisted and pushed her off towards the group.

Octavia glared back at her friend, almost tripping after the push. She moved over towards the smaller group and listened in.

"So, do you have any secrets to trade?" He questioned Katniss.

"I don't have any secrets, it seems that everyone knows them, before I do," she said coldly. Octavia could sense her hesitation and elbowed Finnick in the ribs. He grinned down at her, and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against his side. She hit his chest and tried to push away from him, but he was stronger.

"That's a shame," he scolded. "Octavia here is like you in that aspect, but I'm close to cracking her. It's been my job to dabble in secret keeping now and again."

Octavia hissed, "You keep thinking that, and yet we've talked twice now—"

"—and I will find out everything you think is even worth hiding," he insisted. It made Octavia struggle harder. "However, until I do. I'll have to settle for assuming everything and anything until proven wrong. Sugar cube?" He held one out for Katniss.

"Those are for the horses," she said.

"They are, but they'll have the rest of their lives to eat them—we only have a few weeks," he popped another inside of his mouth.

"Odair, if you don't release me now I'm pushing you into the first source of water I see!" she threatened.

Finnick placed his free hand over his heart, "She knows how to get a guy going."

Katniss was blushing, and Octavia assumed it was due to her Districts policy on marriage. The further you moved from the Capitol the more traditional it was. The girl probably didn't even know anything about sexual attraction, besides any feelings she may have had herself—if she had the feeling.

"I'm sorry about him, but he's usually less annoying from what Johanna says. I think it's the air," Octavia hypothesized.

Katniss finally cracked a smile and began to pet her horse again as Peeta approached. "It seems like that for everyone."

"I'm going to take fish boy back with me now," Octavia apologized again and took hold of Finnick's arm, and started to drag him away from District 12 as he shouted his goodbyes. He laughed and threaded his fingers through hers casually, and she couldn't pull away from him.

"Will you quit doing that?" she snarled.

"Enjoy it! This could be the last bit of human contact we both have for a while," he joked.

She squeezed his hand hard, thinking he would let go, but he did not budge. She shook her head, "If one of us dies, then I'll hold your hand as you die—just let it go before Snow sees."

"I can't do that," he smiled, but his face quickly changed when he saw Haymitch and Effie talking to Johanna. Mags was sitting by herself at their chariot. Brutus was standing in front of her, his arms crossed and he bent over her.

Octavia followed his line of sight and began rushing with him, as he practically dragged her do to his height and length of steps.

"…none of us want to kill an old lady, but you have a target on you when you ally yourself with that peacock. We want him, the short one, and District 12."

Octavia went to pull away from Finnick, but he held her back and moved between Mags and Brutus.

"I suggest you move along. She doesn't need any of your advice, Career," Finnick spat. Octavia glared from her spot beside him.

She pressed her finger into Brutus's chest, "I don't want to start the games early, but I'd make an exception for you."

Brutus laughed, "I see you've already formed an alliance," he motioned towards their hands. "It's a shame—we were looking forward to having you on our team for a while. It could have been," he looked around, "enlightening," he said suggestively. His gaze scanned over her body, and her blood began to boil.

She felt vulnerable to his eyes.

"Rot in hell," she spat at him.

He squinted and wiped her spit from his face, flinging it to the ground. "You'll regret this 5! You think you had a target before—watch out now," he shook with rage.

Johanna rushed to them with Haymitch hot on her heels. They had drawn the attention of everyone.

"What just happened?" she questioned Octavia, while Brutus stomped away back to his pack.

"He threatened Mags. He kept staring—his father—I didn't like the way he looked at me," Octavia stammered. "I fucked myself over in there—all of us, didn't I?"

Johanna rubbed her back, and turned to look at the careers.

"No! You did what any of us would have," Johanna reassured her.

Octavia bit her lip, keeping the tears at bay as a gentle hand rested against the back of her head, cupping it and she was pulled into Finnick's chest as Johanna rubbed her back. Haymitch blocked the careers view of her along with Finnick, and she was grateful.

"I would offer you a tissue, but I'm afraid I would be naked," Finnick teased.

Johanna looked over her friend's head at Finnick. He understood what she had meant, and his understanding for her situation was more than Johanna could comprehend.

"I don't think we want that," Octavia said with a watery smile.

"Don't let them get to you, and they won't get to Mags. There are three of you—none of you are carrying this alone. I'll do my part as well to get you all taken care of" Haymitch informed them. They all nodded and Mags walked over to Octavia and hugged her side tightly. Finnick kept his arm draped around her shoulder, keeping her from the others view.

"You are a good girl," Mags whispered to her.

Octavia knew how hard it was for Mags to speak. Her vocals had been crushed during the 11th Hunger Games, and she never fully recovered.

"Haymitch, you should go back to your star-crossed lovers. We've got it from here," Johanna told him. She rubbed Octavia's back once more.

"It seems I'll have to. They're starting soon and I need a drink," he concluded. He swaggered away, and pulled out his flask as he headed back to his Victors. Octavia couldn't blame him for drinking.

"Do you think you can stay here while I run to get Lear?" Johanna asked.

Octavia nodded.

"I'll watch out for her, go," Finnick said as he wrapped an arm around Mags.

Johanna rushed through the throng of sponsors and Capitol Elites who were allowed into the area for the special occasion. Octavia sat down with Mags on the chariot while Finnick stood in front of them, a wall of muscle to block them from the view of the world.

Octavia reached out and grabbed his hand to get his attention. He looked down curiously. "Thank you," she breathed out.

He waved it off, "That's what Ally's do."

"Is that what we are?" she questioned, genuinely curious. She had offered Mags an alliance, but not Finnick—no he had not taken to any alliances during his game. He seemed to be the one who enjoyed his solitude.

He smiled down at her and brought his hand to his chest, tapping the intricate bracelet on his wrist. He then motioned to her neck and finger.

"We're on the same side this time."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hunger Games: The Alliance** _  
Chapter Four_

The Game makers began shouting for them to rush to their chariots. Octavia had calmed down considerably and left District 4, and boarded her chariot with a grimace. She looked as if she had been crying, part of her makeup smeared. She watched the other Tributes getting last minute touch ups—and Odair seemed to have his team scrubbing her makeup from his chest, to her amusement.

Lear ran through the crowd and jumped into the chariot, a bag in his hand.

"Johanna told me what happened—I'm sorry, love. Let me fix you up quickly," he offered and began to work on her makeup, fixing the smudges and added gold around her eyes to conceal any puffiness. He gave her a quick kiss and hopped off when one of the peacekeepers came forward in a threatening stance.

"You shine brighter than all of the stars in the galaxy, Octavia Blake. Show them!" He shouted as the horses took off after District 4's. She held onto the edge, her nails digging into the chariot. She could see the Districts ahead of her waving and eating up the crowds words. She could not fault 4, but she could fault the first three districts.

They shouted her name with a thundering applause, and she saw her face on the screen—hard and cold—and it made her wonder why they cheered further for her. They threw flowers of all kinds at her, but she did not falter and pick them up like she would have 3 years ago. Instead she let them fall onto the ground for the rest of the horses to trample. She stared ahead of everyone and kept her composure—there was no happy smile or even a smirk to spare for them.

When she looked behind her she could see Johanna in the same stance with blight, except they were holding hands and had raised them above their heads. Solidarity in their own district—it was then Octavia wished for a District Partner, though he was in a better place than where she was now. He would have just been putting off the inevitable.

Everyone chanted Katniss's name and she knew they were out. The crowds cried harder—their fire had been brought out—and Octavia had begun her circle. Most Districts bowed to Snow or showed a sense of District pride. They coddled his feelings and showed a gesture of respect, in order to honor his position.

Finnick and Mags were the first to start with their cold iron stare, neither acknowledging his presence. Octavia was next in her cold attitude, but instead stared down the President. An uncontrollable sneer present on her face.

 _No Ceaser, we who are about to die—do not salute you,_ she thought.

Katniss and Peeta had been the biggest slap in the face, as they turned away from him, and gave a nod to their fellow tributes. Octavia felt a swell of pride in her chest as she looked around to the other tributes. Even the Careers had given them a head nod back—yes they were not all in this together, but they understood what was at stake.

Johanna looked ready to bolt from the Chariot when Snow began speaking. He announced what a good reaping it had been and chatted on about the significance of the new Games. He explained that it was disheartening to have to lose such wonderful Victors, but it was a sacrifice that Panem must be willing to make.

Cashmere and Gloss were watching him with ease and excitement along with the other career district, and she wondered if they were just as scared—they were closest to the Capitol. She considered that it could have been an act. They needed to keep the Capitol close to them if they did win, because they would not survive the rebellion.

The speech ended and the Chariots were being prepared to go back, and bring the Tributes to their apartments. Octavia had other ideas as she climbed down off of hers and walked confidently over to District 7.

Snow's eyes followed her and the rest of the Capitol held their breath, expecting the Games to begin when she made it there.

Johanna looked around and saw her, and got off of the chariot as well.

"Blight, if you're out then leave now," Johanna ordered. He stayed when Octavia approached them and stood at the back of their chariot.

Johanna held her hand out, and head held high. Octavia grasped her forearm and they shook hands for all of Panem, including the Districts to see. They both looked over to the platform where President Snow had stood, but now he was sitting on his throne made of iron.

Blight reached down and helped both of the women into the Chariot.

The world stilled and all of Panem let out a collective gasp.

"We can go," Octavia muttered, the weight of their stares weighing heavily on her chest. It made the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

Blight stood in the back, while both women stood in front, hands clasped in friendship. Their alliance made public on camera and for all of Panem to see—there would be no killing in their group.

The chariot began moving, and the crowd erupted in a larger applause, as Octavia watched her former Chariot riding empty. She was dead anyway, and if she was to die then it was in pursuit of a better world. When District 7 moved they held their arms out and blight placed his fist on top of theirs. The crowd was mad for it and began to chant District 5 and 7.

"That was incredibly stupid!" Theia yelled at her when she left the chariot, Johanna and Blight standing behind her.

Mags and Finnick had walked over with Haymitch, who gave her the thumbs up as he laughed.

"I'm giving them the best damn show of their life," Octavia said.

"That's my girl," Johanna announced proudly.

"As wonderful as that is, wait until you're almost in the games—we need all the man power we can get _inside,"_ Haymitch commented and then shook Octavia's hand. In her hand then laid a piece of paper, and she subtly slipped it into her cleavage and nodded to him.

"I won't have you dying before the Games," Theia scolded.

Lear chuckled, and pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I thought it was brilliant, besides everyone's going to be trying to stop the games now. I think you all need to be pulling these stunts."

"That is why we'll be discussing tactics," Haymitch pointed between them. "Someone here has brains and wants to use them."

"Just don't get us killed before the Games, we might actually survive this," Finnick said and Mags nodded. She patted Finnick on the arm before leaving to retire for the night. It had been a long day for her, and with her age it tired her out fast.

Johanna smirked, "Don't be sore that she hooked up with a tree instead—allies," she teased.

Katniss and Peeta had gotten off of their chariot and walked over towards their Mentor, who was still discussing things with Lear and Theia.

"You guys did great," Octavia smiled sadly.

"You too—I thought Snow's eyes were going to bulge out of his head," Peeta smiled. He was the friendlier of the two. Octavia understood how it was easy for the whole world to see them as a couple, and she herself had rooted for them. A love story gets everyone. They balanced each other out, and Katniss needed to be softened, while Peeta needed to protect himself from the world. She admired them.

"We need to go and change, why don't you ride with us—Girl on Fire?" Finnick purred.

Peeta looked between Finnick and Katniss, whose face was cold, and answered for her. "Sure—we should all talk more, right?"

Johanna linked arms with Peeta and began walking with him and talking animatedly, Katniss storming behind them towards the elevator. There was no doubt after that, that they were a couple in Octavia's eyes. It was hard to fake that type of irritation that seemed to just radiate from Katniss. She didn't have enough time to be skilled at masking her emotions at 17, then the rest of them did.

"It makes it all the more difficult to kill each other after—but it has to be done, you know?" Johanna explained with sarcasm dripping off of her words. Finnick and Octavia followed them into the Elevator. Haymitch squeezed through them to stand near his District and as the elevator closed, Johanna began on her second act of irritation.

"If I could I would put an axe through my stylists head," Octavia moved away from her as she saw her friend stripping off her accessories. She moved against Finnick's chest and looked to Katniss whose teeth were grinding.

Johanna let her hair down and then turned around, "Unzip me?" she asked Peeta. He was polite enough to step forward and unzip her at her request. She began pulling the sleeves off, revealing her naked back. Octavia had to bite her lip at her friend's display, keeping quiet and letting the master to her work.

"So what does it feel like, now that everyone wants to sleep with you?" she questioned and Octavia could feel Finnick laughing silently to himself.

Katniss began, "I wouldn't know."

"I suspect so, since I wasn't talking to you," Johanna gave a pointed look at Peeta as she turned around and slipped the dress all the way down her thighs and kicked it to the side. Octavia rolled her eyes and had to turn her head to keep from laughing at their discomfort. Haymitch's eyebrows were high and his face in shock, he hadn't thought she would have the balls to strip completely naked.

"Fish boy is easier to reign in then she is, sorry," Octavia offered to the younger tributes.

Finnick leaned forward, "I could strip for you—if you'd like, but I'd prefer it if you pulled that little stunt. It's far more _effective_ than holding hands."

"I can't deprive Johanna of the spot light," Octavia didn't look at him, but smirked from her place in front of him.

She could see Johanna give a playful growl and wink towards Peeta who had turned red. When Level 7 beeped, she walked off shouting, "Thank you for the company!"

Octavia laughed awkwardly and gathered up Johanna's clothes, "That's my cue to go," she moved off of the elevator before turning back, "Maybe once you put on some suitable clothes, Odair, I'll let you fish for Haymitch's note."

She flashed him her predatory smile, and gave a small wink before walking off after Johanna. She could flirt and flutter her eyelashes, even better than he could if that was the game he was playing.

"You've officially met Johanna Mason, District 7." Haymitch said after the elevator closed. "You met Octavia Blake, District 5, earlier. However, that is what you're competing with—that personality was what won her every sponsor three years ago. She's politically dangerous and physically—so watch out."

Haymitch looked over at Odair, who was beat red and staring at the elevator doors. "You don't live this far up," he announced.

"I—I was going to, but she…" Odair mumbled incoherently. "I'm going fishing," he said decidedly and clicked the number 7 again.

"She said after you changed," Peeta threw in.

Finnick looked himself over and swore, "Damn nets—how much time do you think I have?" He asked a bit more frantically.

"Not long, but you better hope you have large strides—"

"She's not actually going to let you go fishing. She's trying to get you flustered—haven't you seen her Games? That was her smile," Katniss interrupted.

Finnick looked to Haymitch and then landed on Katniss, "No, she didn't give me _that_ smile. Did she?"

Haymitch chuckled, "Well she didn't kill you—that seems like a good sign to me."

Octavia had already undressed herself and pulled on a large button down shirt, one of Blights, and a pair of leggings. They weren't required to do anything, but study their opponents and eat dinner. She pulled her hair up onto a messy bun, and walked out of the room and towards the couch.

She pulled the message from Haymitch from her bra, and read it.

 _Roof Meeting at 1 am –H_

In the dead of night with everyone else asleep and no cameras, she couldn't imagine what type of plan he had concocted. Haymitch was someone she admired, despite his need for heavy self-medication—he was a Victor who lived in constant regret. He handled mentoring and moved on with his life, and had found a way to fight back against the Capitol.

She smirked and called for Johanna who was brushing her dripping hair. Johanna hated to be dressed up in any capacity.

"What?"

"We've been summoned by Haymitch. We have to meet on the roof at 1 am, but until then we have the rest of the time to ourselves," Octavia said.

Johanna groaned and sat on the couch next to her.

"I'm going to go intimidate the Careers," Johanna said decidedly. "Whatever Haymitch needs of us, will probably need a lot of intimidation—I'm going to get started." Jo lifted herself up again and skipped off towards the elevator and pressed the button to the Career's rooms. She gave Octavia a wiggle of her fingers and the elevator shut.

~0~

"Finally, you made it!" Theia smiled when Octavia climbed the stairs from the top floor to the roof. Haymitch was stood in the middle with Districts 3, 4, 6, 7, and 11. Her District was now added to the list as she walked forward.

They were sat on boxes, and a small fire burned between them. A chalkboard was behind Haymitch, with numbers and a poorly drawn map.

"So where is the Girl on Fire?" Octavia questioned.

Effie looked to Haymitch before answering, "Katniss doesn't know about any of this and won't know. In case this doesn't work. We need her as our figurehead—if they capture her then we need her to have no information."

"That's what you're all signing up for, this is about getting her out of this arena. Your job is to protect the Mockingjay," Haymitch clarified.

Octavia walked past Jo and Blight, and sat down next to Finnick, who offered to share his blanket with her. She happily pulled the other edge over her shoulder and hunched over, resting her arms on her knees.

"Why would I protect the Mockingjay? I don't want to die," Johanna scoffed. "What has she done for me?" she questioned.

"She's going to unite all of Panem! That is what she has done. You want out? We're going to try to get as many of you out—it's not a guarantee, but we need fighters. We need her circle and if you're part of it then we'll damn well try to get you out," Haymitch told her.

Johanna sat back, folding her arms over her chest with an appraising eye.

"What about Peeta?" Finnick questioned.

"That's where some of you come in. You all have jobs to do—"

"We've assigned everyone something to do," Effie explained and began to list off what Beetee and Wiress were responsible for.

They nodded along and gave their input, and Haymitch explained Beetee's plan to break the arena, since he had designed the force field that was keeping them all prisoner inside.

"Johanna and Blight, your job is to keep them safe. Katniss wants them as her allies, so you are going to keep them safe and return them to her when the time is right," Haymitch pointed to her and Blight. "I know, that Mags is a lot of responsibility so Octavia and Finnick you two are responsible for Katniss and Peeta."

"So, we get to play body guards," Octavia sighed and scratched her head.

"You could've ended up with a worse partner," Finnick nudged her. She shot him a look, and shook her head.

"I might kill him," Octavia said.

"She won't, but who is assigned to who?" Finnick questioned.

Haymitch looked down at his list, "No one in particular, you both have to keep them both alive. You're one of our strongest besides Johanna. I think you can handle three people, and my district isn't completely incapable of taking care of themselves."

"What is the meeting point?" Blight questioned.

"There seems to be this tree off to one side of the island, all our power for the games comes through that. Our objective is to meet through there, but if not I'm sure we'll find each other. They love to drive tributes to each other," Beetee said.

"Great. Volts and Nuts are on my team," Johanna said exasperated.

"How do we get Katniss to trust us? My partner isn't exactly her favorite?" Octavia asked.

Haymitch motioned to their gold pieces, "They know who their allies are and who they aren't. Just try to keep Katniss from making any sudden movements. Her main focus is on getting Peeta out alive—she thinks that I'm going to get him out no matter what."

"So you're lying?" another tribute asked.

"Exactly," was his answer and Effie nodded solemnly.

"You can't do that, when she finds out—if this goes according to plan. Do you think she'll be your Mockingjay when you've killed her boyfriend?" Octavia questioned, confused.

"She'll do her part, Pocahontas. Don't you worry your pretty little head," Haymitch commented.

"I'm thinking ahead of all of you. If I was in her place and you took away my one person, my reason for getting up in the morning after I had been through those games. I would rebel against you. I wouldn't help you," Octavia shook her head with disgust.

"She has a point—I wouldn't be too thrilled either," Finnick interjected.

"We're trying to get him out, but nothing is promised. She is the only guaranteed thing here. When the Dome bursts we'll fly in and pick up those we can, if you aren't at the drop point then we have to leave you. District 13 will be waiting to receive us," Haymitch said seriously.

"You all have to understand what this means. After this you are an enemy of the state. If they find you they will kill you. They will torture you for information, and whatever you thought was wrong with these Games—ha—it will be ten times worse. If you think the nightmares are bad now, then I have news for you.

"If you can't handle this, leave now. After tonight you are part of the rebellion and you will act accordingly. Panem is going to burn, and if you are not with us then we will burn you with the rest of them," Haymitch said.

The Victors were quiet, soaking in what he had said.

"I'm in," Johanna nodded and Blight agreed.

The rest of the districts began to agree as well.

"You've made your point, we're in," Finnick said. Octavia nodded along and gripped the blanket tighter around her cold body. Her flesh prickling at the chill that was running through the air.

"I have one request," Octavia spoke up.

"What is this request?" He acknowledge.

Octavia took a deep breath, "I want Brutus. No one kills him, but me." She instructed.

"We didn't say anything about revenge—" Effie began.

Octavia stared at Johanna who gave her a nod of support. Octavia wanted to let it be her last stand, if she had one. She wanted to take Brutus and show him to his father as she killed him. She wanted to take his life in front of his father, to show him the pain that he had caused her.

Brutus and his father were close, from what she recalled.

"Done," Haymitch granted.

"Then I'll protect them both with my life," she vowed.


End file.
